warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brook Where Small Fish Swim
Concerns * Spoilers are in the "Spoiler Free Introduction" [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:00, 4 May 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Dawn is more about Stormfur than book (see the Dawn section) * Needs some quotes * Needs a main quote Re: Concerns *If they are banished in Outcast, how do they return to the Tribe in Eclipse? Stoneteller said that they were dead to the Tribe. That'd meet some confusion on the Tribe's part, wouldn't it? Blackstar78 01:37, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Because when they first appeared back at the end of Twilight no one knew of why they came. However, in Outcast it reveals that Stoneteller had banished them and told the Tribe they were dead. They returned in Outcast to help their Tribe fight the intruders in the mountains and help them learn some of the ways of the Clans. We can only guess that Stoneteller told a few selected cats what he really did about Stormfur and [Brook. They did rejoin the tribe as we know in the sneak peek of Eclipse.--Shim 02:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) She currently lives in the Tribe of Rushing Water. So does that mean we should remove it from her past? -sonicx3- 04:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Crag? When does it say that Crag is Brook's brother? I don't remember ever seeing that in the books.--Skyfeather1995 20:00, 26 January 2009 (UTC) He is, from what I know. I remember reading it somewhere, though. -Warrior♥ I thought Talon was Brook's brother????--Sandy Leader's Den 17:03, 2 February 2009 (UTC) No, Crag is.-- Warrior♥ 17:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I don't remember that Crag is Brook's brother, but if he real is, so Talon is his brother too; in Moorise Talon told to Stormfur that he's Brook's brother, but she was from a youger litter.AppleTree 09:47, 14 August 2009 (UTC) There was nothing said in the prophecy i dont know if its said else where but in the prophecy it said Talon was her brother [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 11:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Talon is definitely Brook's brother, but I'm not sure about Crag. It is possible that Talon and Crag are brothers from the same litter. I would only put Talon as her brother for right now, because we're not sure about Crag. -- 17:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 17:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) In Moonrise, (towards the middle I think) it does say who Brooks brothers are. I think it was either Crag and Talon both, or just one of them.--Nightfall101 00:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Talon is Brook's brother. He tells Stormfur when the prophecy cats stay with then in the cave after the Sharptooth attack, and Stormfur feels jealous because Talon seems concerned about her. I've searched all the books Crag's in; he's not Brook's brother. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 01:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Talon is Brooks brother because when the Clan cats are sheltering in the cave he asks about Brook and Stormfur freaks because he thinks Talon is her mate but then Talon explains they are littermates.Artimas Hunter 22:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Artiams Hunter Talon is Brook's brother but he is from a older litter.I always assumed Crag was from the same litter,same time In the allegiances of ''Outcast it says that Crag is Brook's brother. It is possible that whoever writes the allegiances (I think it's the publishers?) made a mistake. But it's in the books so I think it should be considered canon information. That is enough evidence for me so I believe both Crag and Talon are Brook's brothers. ----Rockpelt 22:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) They are both because crag was her littermate in i think outcast when she looked at her brother for help then in some otherbook earlier than that i think in the second series Talon was talking to stormfur about how Brook was his sister from another litter Hope it helps ** 16:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC)** All right, lets get it all straight. Both Stoneteller (Crag) and Talon are Brook's brothers. In Moonrise, Talon said that he was Brook's brother. In the allegiences of Outcast, it says in Crag's description that he was Brook's brother. This was most likely a typo, BUT ''we have absolutly no reason to believe that that the said typo can not be considered a fact until the Erins say something that contradicts it. Then, we can argue about it. Of course, there's always somebody who's going to try and find a loophole in the previous paragraph. If you do, please don't make it "But Brook's brother is Talon!" Remember, a cat can have two brothers! ---Rockpelt 23:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) should brook have a name like runningbrook or something? does anyone else think that Millie, Daisy and Brook should have clan names like Daisyfur (Daisy), Silverlily (millie) and Brookflower (brook)or something that is a clan cat name i mean i understand they are thunderclan cats but holy crackers (i know its corny but the word i had was explicit) have some respect for your clan even if you don't do anything besides pop out kits and eat (daisy) or tell other warriors what "happeeens in zee mountaaaaains" (brook) or if you are a warrior and a queen who acts like she is a major warrior(Millie), have a name represent!! -leopardfoot I agree that they should have warrior names but it is their choice but i have to admit it makes their clan look kinda really softhearted to take in kittypets or loners w/out warrior names. At least Firestar isn't the leader with the name "Rusty." and on top of it all Brook and daisy congratulate Millie for keeping he kittypet name, THATS TREASON!!!!!!!!!!!! what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why would firstar allow that !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just becAAus mille is hes best frends mate dosent give him the right to put up with!!!!!!!!!!! This discussion should be kept in the forums. But I do agree that Millie and Daisy should have clan names, but it's kinda hard to imagine them with different names. I think the Erins kept Millie's name because she was based off their friend's cat, named Millwall.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they should. Be proud of your heritage and all. It depends on the cat. If they want to its not treason. Also, Runningbrook is the name of a WindClan warrior that was mentored by Tornear. :DArtimas Hunter 22:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC)AH That is not treason!!I dont think they should get clan names because Brook always will have part of the tribe in her and Millie keeps her name because she is proud that a normal kittypet(then not now) like her made it that far!!Daisy doesnt take a warrior name(clan name whatever)because she wouldnt be comfortable giving up her name she has had for so long!!! Please take this discussion to the forums. 23:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Torn ear It says that she tore her ear in a battle against Onestar, buts its not in ehr description - 21:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Crag/Talon Hey, at one point, didn't it say Crag was Brook's brother? Dawnbreeze123 17:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) No, I believe it was Talon. 22:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) In the Allegiances of Outcast (third book in The Power of Three series), it said that Crag was Brook's brother. But I know Talon is her brother, too. It says in the earlier books. All right, lets get it all straight. ''Both Stoneteller (Crag) and Talon are Brook's brothers. In Moonrise, Talon said that he was Brook's brother. In the allegiences of Outcast, it says in Crag's description that he was Brook's brother. This was most likely a typo, BUT ''we have absolutly no reason to believe that that the said typo can not be considered a fact until the Erins say something that contradicts it. Then, we can argue about it. Of course, there's always somebody who's going to try and find a loophole in the previous paragraph. If you do, please don't make it "But Brook's brother is Talon!" Remember, a cat can have two brothers! ---Rockpelt 23:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Queen? So, it says that she is going to have kits in Sign of the Moon, right? And that book is coming out in April, I think, so let's take the time to make a REALLY good queen version of her! Wildbreath 15:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. We need to wait for the book to be released. 15:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Wildbreath 16:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Stoneteller Hey, I didn't know where else to put this, but Stoneteller doesn't have a page and I think that he needs one, and I don't know how to make one. Thanks. ~Silverstreak~ 23:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Kits Brook was revealed to have given birth to kits in Sign of the Moon. A sneak peek in ''Spirits in the Stars (Erin Hunter's Seekers series) reveals her kits names are Lark and Pine, last names unknown. The father is Stormfall. Egyptian Jewel 00:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) It's Stormfur, not Stormfall. I heard this too, but we can't put anything in the article until Sign of the Moon is released in North America, mostly due to the fact Vicky said she thought the kits names were Lark and Egg. But thanks for posting this anyways :) [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'GMF160']]LionxDove 00:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry. I was thinking of one of the characters from my fanfics. Ah, thanks. Nightfern 18:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) It was confirmed in Sign of the Moon alegenses (Spell checker is broken, sorry ) which were releasedStealthstar 20:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) A;ternate Warrior? What is that? Eyes She has been said to have had GREEN eyes not gray. She does have green eyes she may have been told to have had amber on a cover, and I don't know where it says she has gray but, she has been told to have green eyes more then gray. Rosefur ...and? I've never seen her mentioned with green. If you can find me a ref, we'll add it to her trivia. It says gray because that was what she was first mentioned with. 02:44, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ummm.... Her face looks like it was loped off, any new art for PH in the PCA??? Take this up with PCA, not the talk page. And always remember to sign with four ~ or hit the Signature button above. 02:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Her Charart:Torn ear I brought this up on the Project Character Art Talk Page, and I think it got deleted, so I thought I'd bring it up on her talk page. Her charart needs a torn ear, as it says she has in her description, and also when she tore it in Starlight. The Stars AlignSummer + Heat = Unhappy Starry 00:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Ugh. Give PCA some time. It didn't get deleted. It got archived. It'll be taken care of soon. Tweak Week is hectic, so pardon us. 00:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Someone changed her charat. I guess it was approved. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 21:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Names Should we put in Brook's section (and every modern tribe cat's section) that her known/given name is Brook? 0Frostfur (talk) 09:59, June 10, 2018 (UTC) what do you mean? brook already has "more commonly known as brook" in her description? - Well, it was just an idea Question When did Brook return to the tribe?>< (talk) 21:00, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Brook and Stormfur are accepted into the tribe at the beginning of Eclipse. 23:20, 03/21/2019 I see, thanks for your help!>< (talk) 16:46, March 22, 2019 (UTC)